


Under His Wings

by FlyingDove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDove/pseuds/FlyingDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel comes back to the bunker bleeding and a mess.  When the boys go out to hunt the demons that hurt Castiel you are left alone with the angel, who is unaware of your feelings for him.  What happens when Castiel wakes up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Wings

You, Dean and Sam are sitting in the bunker watching a movie when all of a sudden you hear a banging from the door.

"What was that?" You ask sitting up quickly.

"I don't know, but stay here," Sam says grabbing his gun and heading towards the bunker door.

"Cas? Man what happened?" You hear Sam shout.

Dean runs up to Sam and disappears.

You wait at the couch for what feels like years until you finally see Sam and Dean carrying a bloody Castiel towards you.

You stand up gasping, "Cas! What happened to him?" You ask Sam and Dean.

"Crowley's demons," Dean mutters as they slowly lay Castiel on the couch.

You stare at the angel you love, figuring out how badly they hurt him.

Blood is caked on his lips and trench coat. 

You look down towards where his hand is and see him putting pressure on a stab wound.

You kneel next to him and grip his hand.

"Castiel?  We'll take care of you," you say smiling at him as you watch him close his eyes.

.........................

"You guys go on.  I can take care of Cas," you say watching a sleeping Castiel, now laying in your bed.

"Alright, we'll find Crowley's crew and be back right away," Dean says kissing your forehead and heading out with Sam.

It's been six hours since Castiel passed out or fell asleep, you're not quite sure, but the boys finally decided they needed to kill the demons that hurt poor, innocent Castiel.

Luckily each passing hours he has been healing.

The stab wound has disappeared and now their are only minor cuts and bruising.

You decide to go to the kitchen and pour a glass of water for when Castiel wakes up.

You head to the sink and pour the water in the glass and then as you turn around you see Castiel.

You drop your glass jumping.

"Shit, Cas," you say clutching your chest.

Castiel is leaning against the wall looking pale.

"Cas you really shouldn't be up," you say walking towards him and grabbing his arm.

You put his arm around you and walk him back towards your room.

You lay him down and feel his forehead.

"You're not as warm as before.  Do you feel any better?"  You ask as he just stares at you.

"Are you together?"  Castiel asks.

You stare at him confused and chuckle, "What?"

"Are you having sexual intercourse with Dean?"  He asks more sternly.

You watch him sit up, as you look at him with confusion in your face.

He must have seen your confusion because he quickly responds, "I saw him kiss your forehead."

His cheeks turn red.

"Castiel no.  Dean and I aren't having...sex.  We're friends, him and Sam are like brothers to me.  Plus I have feelings for someone else, why would you ask such an absurd question?"

"I am sorry for my inappropriate question.  I have noticed how close you and him have become.  It is none of my business and I apologize for asking," he says.

"Oh Castiel," you say cupping his cheek.

"Y/N," he says placing his hand on yours as you feel warmth grow in your stomach, "may I ask one more question?"

"Of course."

"You say you have feelings for someone else.  May I know who?"  He asks.

You turn your face away from his to hide your blush, "Nobody that would ever have feelings for me back."

You remove your hand from his stubbly cheek getting ready to sit up.

Castiel quickly grabs your hand back and sits up in your bed.

You look into his glorious blue eyes, if only he would love you back.

Castiel moves closer to you, yours and his legs brushing against each other.

"Y/N," he says rubbing your hand.

You grow butterflies in your stomach from his touch.

Being so close to him and having him touch your hand makes you feel so sad, because you know he'll never feel the same.

You know Castiel is not good at interpreting human feelings, but you wish he would stop unknowingly making your love for him grow stronger.

"Castiel, I need to go," you say feeling your knees grow weak.

"I must apologize Y/N," he says with a look of shame on him.

"For what?"  You ask.

"I wished to know who your feelings were for.  For some reason I was having that feeling you humans experience, jealousy.  I have read your mind."

"You what?"  You say in horror.

"Please, I wished to know if you felt the same as I have for you.  I know I should not have, but the urge was great.  I feared you were in love with Dean," he says looking away from you in shame.  

You stare at him in utter disbelief.

'Did Castiel say he had feelings for me?'  You ask yourself.

"Yes," Castiel says.

Knowing he read your mind once again you decide it was now or never so you grab Castiel's chin and kiss him.

You break away, but Castiel pulls you back.

You smile at the feeling of his angelic lips on yours.

You part you lips to allow Castiel's tongue access.

Your tongues dance in each others mouth until you have to seperate for breath.

Castiel then picks you up and places you on your back on the bed.

"Castiel," you whisper as his lips touch yours again.

His hands caress your face.

He slowly moves his kisses down your mouth, to your neck, nipping gently along the way.

You can feel yourself growing warmer and wetter.

Castiel lifts you up with his good arm and removes your shirt and bra with his other.

He gently places you back down.

Cas continues his kisses beginning at where he left off.

He slowly makes his way passed your neck and stops at your breasts.

He takes his hand and massages your left one while he nibbles and sucks on your nipple.

You moan out in pleasure, "Cas!"

You feel his dick grow hard.

Cas makes his way down towards your lower half while he continues to massage your breast.

He then removes his hand from your breast to take off your pants.

"You smell like heaven," he says nipping at your panties.

"Castiel!"  You moan as he teases you through your wet panties.

Castiel slowly takes your panties off using his teeth.

He then parts your legs and spreads your opening with his two fingers.

Gently he puts a finger inside of you, "Does this feel good?"  

"Yes," you pant.

He pumps his finger in and out of you then inserts another.

"Castiel!  Mmmm that feels so....oh!"  You moan out as you feel his tongue slide into you.

"You do not taste like chicken?  I was told humans taste like chicken if eaten," he says tilting his head and taking a moment to look at you

"Chicken?  Oh no Castiel!  That's not the right kind of...erm eating.  This is something different, something legal?"  You say unsure of how to respond.

"I thoroughly enjoy your taste," he says before clicking his tongue against your clit.

You feel the tension building inside of you as he twitches his tongue back and forth while pushing his two fingers in and out of you.

"Castiel I'm going to...ahhh!"  You scream climaxing around his fingers and tongue.

Castiel gives you a final suck and then removes his clothing quickly.

"May I?"  He asks as you gawk at the size of his penis.

"Is it not good?"  He asks again looking at you and than at himself.

"No Cas, it's huge!"  You say licking your lips.

You scan his damaged body, "Are you sure you can perform in your condition?"  You ask.

"Of course, I have been inflicted much worse pain and longer than this," he replies getting on top of you.

Castiel kisses you as he centers himself in front of your opening.

"Please Cas, I need you," you say biting your lip.

Castiel smiles at you as he slowly enters you.

"Oh God!"  You shout out as he thrusts in and out of you.

Castiel stops and you look at him with pleading eyes.

"Please do not say my Father's name.  I want my name to be the only name you moan," he says.

You nod, "I'm sorry Castiel."

Castiel continues thrusting himself in and out of you.

"Y/N," he moans rolling his eyes back.

You feel yourself close to climaxing again, "Cas I'm so close."

"Ahhh me too!"  He moans biting his lip.

"Cum with me," you say cupping his face and leaning it towards yours.

You kiss each other passionately as you both cum moaning into each others mouths.

Castiel falls next to you and wraps his arms around you.

"I love you my Y/N," he coos into your ear.

"I love you my Castiel," you coo back.

 

 


End file.
